


Group Chat

by LemonyButters



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonyButters/pseuds/LemonyButters
Summary: Au where almost everyone is in a group chat but doesn't talk until now...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i was bored idkkkk

_Clydetheman shared a photo from daquan_

**Token_black123** : you know you are the only person active in this group..

 **Clydetheman** : I am aware

 **Craigtucker** : are you also aware that you are an idottt

 **Clydetheman** : how? when I go to school

 **Kstealyogirl** : lol

 **Stanm** : hey how was everyone’s new years?

 **Craigtucker** : Tweek did you see the romote

 **Kyle001** : *Remote.

 **Craigtucker** : fuck off

 **Kstealyogirl** : poor Stan

 **EricCartman** : could this chat..like not be actve I am trying to sleep

 **Craigtucker** : It’s called turning it off or airplane mode

 **EricCartman** : shut up twat

 **Craigtucker** : O_o

 **Coffeebean** : Craig, I’ve missed you come ack to bed

 **Stanm** : awwe

 **Craigtucker** : I’m coming my plump, just pissing.

 **Kstealyogirl** : could I join?

 **Kyle001** : Gross…also Kenny weren’t you suppose to meet up at the movie theater with us?

 **Kstealyogirl** : well I thought I’d leave you too love birds aloneeee

 **Kyle001** : We are not together.

 **Stanm** : we aren’t together

 **Kstealyogirl** : that’s not what Craig’s dick said

 **CraigTucker** : what does my dick have to do with anything?

 **Kstealyogirl** : cuz its up so it’s agreeing

 **Token_black123** : Clyde I think you need to leave this chat, it’s getting to PG

 **Clydetheman** : I think I should say this to Butters

 **Kstealyogirl** : Butters is here?

 **Clydetheman** : um yeah..

_Kstealyogirl had left the chat_

**Kyle001** : What was that all about?

 **Token_black123** : Kenny has a little crush on Butters awweee

 **Craigtucker** : thank god he left

_Kstealyogirl has joined the chat_

**Craigtucker** : wtf

 **Kstealyogirl** : pressed the wrong button

 **Token_black123** : thought u left because of Butters

 **Kstealyogirl** : and why would I leave because of Buttera?

 **Craigtucker** : cuz u loveeeeeee him

 **Kstealyogirl** : you are funny my friend, I think I’d date Cartman than Butters

 **NotthatButters** : really ken?

 **Craigtucker** : oh

 **Token_black123** : bam!

 **Kyle001** : damn

 **Clydetheman** : shucks

 **Coffeebean** : wow kenny

 **Stanm** : yikes

 **WendyTesta** : come on ken

 **BebeStefe** : harsh and brittle

 **THoman** : that’s crazy

 **Unknownuser** : tsk tsk tsk

 **Champaynepapi** : damn man let me take this down

 **Craigtucker** : how much people we have

 **Kyle001** : **how many

 **Craigtucker** : kYle I am looking towards your house, correct me one more time and I will burn it down

 **Stanm** : you have to go through me first

 **Kyle001** : Thanks, Stan!

 **Kstealyogirl** : I didn’t mean it like that butters..it was suppose to be a joke

 **NotthatButters** : no, I know exactly what you mean Kenny, I do

_NotthatButters had left the chat_

**Kstealyogirl** : fuck fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

 **Token_black123** : go run to your boy ken, tell him how you feel

 **Craigtucker** : and you can end up like me and Tweek

 **Kyle001** : *Tweek and I

 **Craigtucker** : I’m gona fuck you up that Stan wish he had first

 **Stanm** : I’m not inlove with Kyle, just because I like his smile, his laugh, the way his hair blows in the wind and how his hand curls around my earlobe and how I get jealous seing him with someone else doesn’t mean I’m inlove with him.

 **Craigtucker** : I didn’t think we’d fine someone dumber than Clyde.

 **Clydetheman** : me neither

 **Clydetheman** : hey!

 **Kyle001** : Do you think that, Stan?

 **Stanm** : yeah man I always did.

 **Craigtucker** : well I’m going to go fuck Tweek bye bye

_Seen: Stanm, Clydetheman, Kyle001, Token_black123, Kstealyogirl, Coffebean, Champaynepapi, unknownuser, WendyTesta, Bebestefe_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made another because some of you guys wanted more :)

**Clydetheman:** Holy shit guys did anyone did the homework?? Question 6 on page 2

 **Stanm:** nah that shit was hard

 **Kstealyogirl:** man I think my Terex as I was chased by snakes roaming through the jungles of South America ate it :/

 **Craigtucker:** We had homework???

 **Token_black:** the answer is zero. You just have to take the limit of both sides and by using the squeeze theorem it will equal zero

 **Clydetheman:** are you speaking English?? Sigh

 **Craigtucker:** this man types sigh lmfaoo

 **Ksteakyogirl:** wait wait since when did CLYDE do his hw

 **Clydetheman:** I don't know what you mean Kennyi am a pefict boi

 **Kyle001:** I am so tired off correcting your grammar that I am going to be leaving this GC to be written off in his chapter.

 **Kstealyougirl: *** This

 **Clydetheman:** ohhh shiiitttt

 **Craigtucker:** KSNIUDSFJEIBJEBBEFE

 **Stanm:** yall need to relax as if you don't make auto correct every five second

 **Craigtucker:** where is the rest of the GC, its so dead

 **Kstealyogirl:** probably sleeping lol its 2am

 **unkownuser:** Im still here

 **EricCartman:** lil Jew just got a taste of his own medicine

 **Craigtucker:** we pass that subject twenty minutes ago Cartman

 **EricCartman:** shut up

 **Clydetheman:** wait guys, if a women has starch masks on her bod does that she mean she has been bargenant as before?

 **Craigtucker:** ……...

 **Kstealyogirl:** Im not even going to bother to understand that

 **Kyle001:** My eyes! My eyessssssss!

 **Stanm:** that aint it  Mr. Krab, that aint it ****

_Seen: Clydetheman_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall got some of the ref ;)


End file.
